Love potion mishaps
by wolfblade336
Summary: Answer me this: my favorite smash K-9 characters plus a love potion equals what? chaos! that's what! CONTAINS YAOI!
1. Chapter 1: Love potions?

Chapter 1: Love potion?

?

W.B.336: Hey everybody I'm back to type up a story here in my second favorite game Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS!

Tim: Yea, am I in this one?

W.B.336: Nope.

Tim: WHAT! BUT…

W.B.336: On with the story!

Tim: okay, but we're not done here.

?

Love potion?

It was a nice day in the Smash mansion everyone was playing and/or sitting outside enjoying the weather.

"DUCK HUNT YOU GET BACK HERE!" well ALMOST everyone. Wario was chasing a dog with a duck on him who was running away from the fat man.

"What did I do? Huh, all I did was take one of your garlic so we can have some spaghetti." Duck Hunt shouted back to him.

"You stole it without me knowing and burned it! You mutt!" He yelled as he kept running after the dog and duck.

"Come on Dog, time to fly!" The duck shouted and grab the dog's butt and flapped his wings as they flew into the forest.

"Yeah and stay away from here!" Wario shouted and walked back to the mansion.

A few feet away, Duck Hunt stopped to look where they are "uhh Duck where are we?" Dog asked the duck. "Beats me but it's creepy." Duck said as he looked around the area until Dog said "Hey what's that?" as he pointed his head over to a strange cave. "Don't know, let's check it out." Duck said as he and Dog walked into the cave and poked their heads in to see a glowing pink bottle.

"What is that?" Dog asked his feathered friend "I have no idea." Duck said as he went closer "what are you doing?" "Relax I'm just going to read it." He said as he got closer to it "It says 'love' maybe it's a love potion." "A what?" Dog asked not knowing what it is.

"You know a potion to make people fall in love with each other." Duck said as he picked it up "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dog said sternly but Duck didn't listen.

"Don't worry nothing going to-" Before he got to finish his sentence the cave started to shake violently. "OH NO!" Dog yelled running out of the cave with his bird friend following behind with the bottle in his feet. By the time the cave collapsed the duo were out safely with the bottle on the ground. Dog hit Duck. Hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Duck shouted at his furry companion. "That's for not listening." Dog stated plainly.

"Okay don't take something that isn't yours I get it." Duck said "Well its ours now so what do we do with it?" Duck asked his partner "We'll take it to Master Hand and see what he does with it." "Or we'll see if it works or not THEN we'll take it to M.H." Dog was interrupted with Duck's 'idea' who was thinking of who to test it on.

"Duck." Dog said warningly. "Oh come on, it will be fun." Duck said cheerfully with pleading eyes "*sigh* fine." Dog said in a defeated tone. "HORRAY!" Duck said as he grabbed the bottle and flapped his wings to the mansion with Dog following behind with his head down 'This won't end well.' He thought.

?

W.B.336: Well how is it review and no flames please!

Tim: Oh Wolfblade…

W.B.336: oh no. (whispers) send help please.


	2. Chapter 2:I'll take you to the stars,Fox

Chapter 2: I'll take you to the stars, Fox

W.B.336: Ugh… how in the world did you get a flamethrower anyway?

Tim: I know some people, on with the story!

?

Duck Hunt carry the bottle in when suddenly Wario appeared making the two jump and dropping the unbreakable bottle on the ground and ran towards their room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Wario shouting at the duo to come back which in turn, they were never coming back. "ARRRRGHHHH!" Wario yelled and chased the two up the stairs unaware that Wolf found the love potion and thought, 'Geez, today is a hot one I wish I had some-what the?' he picked up the bottle. "I guess Peach made some lemonade." He uncorked the bottle and said "Well bottoms up." He took a sip of the bottle and said "Wow, Peach really out-did herself today!"

He was about to drink some more when he heard "Hey Wolf." from behind, knowing who's voice it was he turned around with a sour demeanor and said "What do you want Fo-fo-fo…" he stutter on his name alone, it was Fox who in turned looked at Wolf with playfulness in his eyes. "What you doing?" Wolf stood there motionless not knowing what to do.

His heart was beating really fast for some odd reason and was eyeing Fox like a predator and Fox was his prey.

Creeping out, Fox asked "Wolf, are you okay?" Wolf looked at Fox with hearts in his eyes and kissed Fox on the lips.

Freaking out Fox kicked Wolf in the crotch and yelled "WTF Wolf! Why the hell did you kissed me!?"

Wolf who just crouched down withering at the pain inflicted below the belt, but kept his eyes on Fox who was crept out even more and pounce on Fox.

"WHAT THE-"Fox about to say something else until he got cut off by Wolf's lips pressing against his own.

"Don't fight it Fox, we were made for each other." Wolf said huskily. "Be mine forever Fox for I LOVE YOU!" Fox couldn't believe what he was hearing from his archenemies, he tried to push Wolf off of him and manage to get up before Wolf could go any further and ran for his life. While he ran Wolf did Peppy le pew hop after Fox and left behind the love potion which refilled itself.

After that incensed, Duck Hunt came back into kitchen to look for the potion and found it on the ground where they "left" it unaware of what just happen minutes ago.

"I really think that we should give this to the Master don't you think?" Dog asked concern of the results that may happen to the Smashers "Don't worry your furry little head Dog, let's have some fun with this okay?" Duck told Dog that everything will be okay.

"You better be right about this." Dog told the duck questioning his partner.

?

W.B.336: Finally done, sorry everyone for the long wait I hope you like this chapter.

Tim: Geez what took you sooo long family,friends, or meetings?

W.B.336: All three, see ya'll next time.


	3. Chapter 3:Test subject

Chapter 3: Test subjects

?

W.B.336: Hello people and welcome back to the show.

Tim: Show? What show? It's a story, how can it be a show? There are no moving pictures!

W.B.336: it's an expression, anyway one of my of my reviewers (and ONLY reviewer) thinks there should be some more yaoi pairings than the ones I was planning on doing and so I will comply with Mercenary Princess of Crimea decision and more to this story.

Tim: Great, which ones?

W.B.336: There's actually two she wanted me to do and that's Marth x Roy and Ike x Pit and since she's my First reviewer and follower I will make sure to for fill her wish.

Tim: Aw, how sweet. You're so chivalrous WolfBlade.

W.B.336: Not like that, anyway on with the story.

?

Duck Hunt was looking for a test subject until Dog said "Duck, I really REALLY think that we should turn this bottle into Master Hand until we screw things up." "Don't worry." Duck assured Dog "IF we screw up than we will admit we were wrong." "You mean that YOU were wrong, I am against this from the start." Dog said in an I'm innocent tone which Duck brushed aside.

"Come on, we got to find someone to test it on." Duck said as he scouts around for a subject. He spotted Peach and Mario, but those two were always together and the same for Link and Zelda who were in the shade, then he spots Bowser and Ganondorf who were fighting each other for no reason and Duck did not want to get involved between those two heavyweights because of last time where they almost made roast duck after a prank involving a pool and their beds.

Then he finds both Marth and Roy practicing their swings with their swords that's when Duck 'hatched' a plan (bad pun I know) and told Dog to follow his lead.

"Great, your technique looks perfect!" Marth compliment on Roy's sword swings. "Thanks your Highness and your swings are looking sharper than ever." Roy said as he continued his fighting skills. By that time Duck Hunt walked over to them and Duck said. "Wow you two are working hard, how about you take a break and get a drink or something, right Dog." Dog looked unimpressed at Duck scheme and only stayed silent throughout the whole discussion.

"I guess we could take a break, how about you Marth?" Roy said and asked his friend "Oh, no thanks I'm good." Marth said politely and went back to training. "Okay, suit yourself." Roy said shrugging his shoulders and asked Duck "What do you have to drink?" "This." Duck hold up a bottle and said "This is one of Peach's pink lemonade drinks try some." Duck passed the bottle of 'lemonade' to Roy and drank the bottle, that's when Marth spoke up "come on Roy let's train some more." Roy turn around about to say something and suddenly stopped in his tracks and froze there.

Both Duck Hunt and Marth wonder what was the matter. Marth took a step forward and said "Uh, Roy?" Roy suddenly jumped Marth and kissed him on the lips. "ROY, WHAT HAS GOT INTO YOU?!" Marth shouted at Roy as he was trying to push him off and Roy's only response was "I love you." And kissed Marth's neck. "GET OFF ME!" Marth yelled and punched Roy in the chest and ran away. "Wait for me my love!" Roy shouted and ran after Marth. Duck was laughing so hard he collapsed to the ground and laughed even more, Dog was not amused one bit. "How can you be laughing at this?! We might have ruined their friendship because of your curiosity!" "Oh relax Dog." Duck said stopping his laughter after Dog's rant. "Like I said if this goes wrong we-" "You" "Fine, I will take the blame if this goes overboard 'k?" Duck said with a serious tone Dog reluctantly agrees and the two went on their way.

?

W.B.336: Woo, finished.

Tim: Wow I'm impressed, you really are stepping up your game aren't you for your first reviewer.

W.B.336: well it's a big deal for me I rarely get any reviews and Mercenary Princess of Crimea hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will involved Ike x Pit okay and see ya'll next time, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: MY little cupid

Chapter 4: My little cupid

?

W.B.336: Hey everyone, welcome back to the show and Tim don't start that argument up again.

Tim: Well why do you keep calling it a show then! Again no pictures!

W.B.336: Shut up about the pictures already! *sigh* okay I'm good, Now I hope you all had a great 4th of July celebration and sorry for not updating this story on Saturday this weekend but that's what happens when I plan something on the same (or sort of the same) week as a holiday weekend.

Tim: Well that's out of the way, on with the story.

W.B.336: BEWARE, there be yaoi afoot and this chapter contains Ike x Pit this time.

?

My little Cupid

Duck was looking for another 2 victims to play with, while Dog was getting annoyed with Duck's antics and shouted "Okay that's it, I am done with these shenanigans Duck now give me that bottle now!" "In a minute Dog, just one more pair and that's it." Duck said while looking for the next victims, but Dog was fed up "NO! Enough is enough! Now hand me that potion!" Dog yelled in front of Duck's face who was now infuriated himself. "Come on Dog it's going to be fun how can you be such a sour puss!" "Because I know right from wrong Duck!" Dog just stated simply as he can to his so called partner. "Fine, be on your way, I'll do this myself!" Duck yelled at Dog who was walking away from his teammate.

"Now who's next?" Duck asked no one in particular and went on his way. Several minutes later, he goes into the stadium and spots Ike and Pit working on the bomb area stage and does a Grinch smile and flapped his wings and asked Ike and Pit. "Wow, nice work you two and look you beat the record." They looked at the score broad and Pit said. "Cool! Hey Ike, why don't we celebrate with-"A drink! I mean a drink of pink lemonade what do you say huh?" Duck said interrupting Pit's sentence by holding a bottle in front of the two faces.

"O…kay?" was all that Ike said and took a sip then passed it to Pit who drank it like it was the last drop of water in the mansion.

That's when they stared straight into their eyes and made out on the spot, Duck was fascinated and crept out by the scene as the two kept saying "I love you!" from the top of their lungs and walked out slowly.

Meanwhile, Dog was looking for Master Hand and worrying about Duck, when he heard a scream and rushed where the scream came from, He was in front of the stadium and ran inside yelling. "What's going o-OH MY GOD!" what he saw horrified him the most…he saw Ike entering Pit; He ran out quickly and yelled. "My eyes!"

Dog covering his eyes and ran for his doggie life.

?

W.B.336: Well this chapter was a little short compared to the others but hey I'm done with it at least, right?

Tim: At least you're trying.

W.B.336: Hey I'm tried okay; well see you all next time and the next time will be Dog (a.k.a Duck Hunt)  
x Lucario, Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Aura mates

Chapter 5: Aura mates

?

W.B.336: Hello everyone and so sorry the late update and very sorry for not keeping my promise to update it every week, for now I will update every 2 weeks and will try to do it.

Tim: Okay well then let's get started already.

W.B.336: There will be yaoi involving Dog and Lucario and I don't own super smash bros. at all.

?

Aura mates

While Dog ran from the scene he had witnessed, Duck was looking forward to his next victim and thought 'If Dog was here right now he be pissed at me…but He's NOT! Hahahahaha!' Duck was snickering to himself not paying a attention to where he was going and bumped into Lucario who was drink herbal tea and not noticing the potion in the air that landed on the staircase and somehow uncorked itself that in turned poured a large amount of it into Lucario's tea which was in his hand about to run out.

"Hey, watch where your going Duck." He said telepathically. "Sorry Lucario, guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Duck apologized to Lucario about his rudeness, 'bout that time the potion was nearly gone in Lucario's drinking cup and gone unnoticed by the two. "It's alright, just next time watch where you're walking ok?" Lucario said at Duck who said "Yes sir!" and walked around him not knowing where the potion is and walked away.

Lucario lifted his cup to his mouth and took a long sip and was surprised by the taste of his drink. "That's weird I thought I had ginseng with honey this has a lot of honey and the color is different" he grew suspicions of this and heard "Hey Lucario!" and turn around to see Dog who was running towards him and said "Have you seen Duck anywhere? I have been looking for him since this afternoon." Dog explained to Lucario who stood still through the whole explanation and was thinking 'Why is my heart beating faster than usual? What is with this pink aura around me and Dog? Is this…Love?' Lucario was looking at Dog with hearts in his eyes and Dog stopped and looked at Lucario who was looking at him lovingly. 'UH OH!' Dog knew this look from Roy was with Marth.

"Dog, I never knew how cute you look without Duck on your back..." Lucario said sultry, which Dog was backing up to the wall saying "T-t-thanks I guess." "…and your fur is so soft too." Lucario was touching his fur seductively. "W-w-well thanks for the compliment but I-" "But what? Don't you want to stay and hang out with me?"

"Not really, no." Dog simply stated "Aww, why not?" Lucario pouted… well tried to anyway.

"Well, cause your FREAKING ME OUT!" Dog 'explain' why he was not interested in Lucario one bit and Lucario was unfazed by the comment Dog yelled. "Don't be that way love." "LOVE!" Lucario said causing Dog to shout the last part.

Lucario pinned the K-9 down and whispered "You're going to enjoy this VERY much love." He said as he leaned down and kissed his lover however Dog was not pleased one bit and kicked him in the stomach which made him able to escape without a hickey on his neck that Lucario was about to give the dog.

"Got to find Duck and fast!" he shouted and ran for his life. while he ran Lucario said "You can run love but I will find you!" and with that said he used he's Extreme Speed to chase his Aura mate.

?

W.B.336: Well I'm done with this chapter.

Tim: Yay now what's next?

W.B.336: Next is where Master Hand comes in ok?

Tim: 'Kay

W.B.336: See ya next episode!


	6. Chapter 6:Telling MH & PK Love

Chapter 6: Telling Master Hand &amp; PK Love

W.B.336: Hello my peeps! And welcome back to the story!

Tim: Thank you for not saying 'show' this time WolfBlade, I really appreciate that.

W.B.336: Yeah, well don't get used to it this is a one time deal better enjoy it while you can.

Tim: I'm already enjoying it, Thanks!

W.B.336: Now that's out of the way, let's get down to business, as you all know my dear supporter Mercenary Princess of Crimea decided to request a chapter involving Ness x Lucas but here's the deal unlike my other chapters this won't be a 'hardcore' chapter (if you can call it that) and will be PG rated lovey dovey scene between the two.

Tim: In other words, NOTHING TOO PHYSICAL BETWEEN THE TWO, GOT IT?!

W.B.336: Thank you, Tim for that 'brief' summary. Hope you don't mind Mercenary Princess of Crimea those two are kids and no I don't play the Earthbound/Mother series and also not counting the year they made it for their age sake

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS.!

?

Telling Master Hand &amp; PK Love

Dog finally got rid of Lucario in the living room because it was Ness' birthday who turned 13 years old and lost him with everybody in there but fortunately found Master Hand in the process who was talking with Falco about an incident with Fox and Wolf.

"…Then Wolf gave Fox a hickey much to Fox's whimpering." Falco finished his rant, M.H. was thinking of the strange behavior Wolf was displaying by Falco's description, "Well this is unnerving, Wolf is never this way before in his life, but I'm sure there's a rational explanation for this." "There is…" M.H. and Falco turned around to see Dog without Duck on his back and continued to speak. "It's a love potion." "Wait, did you say love potion?" M.H. asked Dog. "So you know about it?" "Well…" M.H. was obliviously stalling thinking of what to say next when they heard a scream and from Lucas who was getting hugged by Ness.

"Lucas what happened?" Dog asked the blonde child who was still being hugged by the baseball capped boy.

"W-w-well it started l-like this…" Lucas stuttering he's explanation.

FLASHBACK

'I have to find Ness a gift and fast, Oh why do I wait 'til the last minute like usual!' Lucas yelled to himself with no one around in the hallway when he slipped on the cork for the love potion. 'Whoa! Ouch…what's this a cork.' he pick up said cork and look around for what ever this cap came from, and spotted the bottle for the love potion on the staircase. 'What's that?' Lucas was walking up the stairs and pick up the somewhat empty bottle looked it over. 'This is weird, who would leave a bottle on the staircase, that's a safety hazard.' he said and walked the bottle to the kitchen where he put the empty container on the counter and took out a recycling box out.

'Well better be safe than sorry right?' he said proud of himself for being responsible, but as he turned he saw the bottle refilled with pink fluid and bubbling as it refilled. 'What the heck?' Lucas was both awed and freaked out at the same time.

That's when Ness came in and shouted 'Thanks for the new shoes Sonic!' he spotted Lucas looking at the bottle of mysterious liquid and sneaked up on him and whispered. 'What are you doing?' Surprised, Lucas jumped and shouted. 'DON'T HURT ME!' Ness knew that scaring Lucas was no fun to him so he tried to calm him down 'Lucas, it's me Ness.' Calming down, Lucas opened one eye and said, 'O-oh hi Ness, Happy Birthday.' Lucas started talking still shaken up by the surprised 'attack'.

Ness asked, 'Hey, what you got there?' pointing at the bottle of pink fluid on the counter Lucas was about to explain until Ness said, 'Is that my birthday present?' 'Um…' Lucas tried to explain but was cut off by Ness again. 'How did you know I was thirsty?' he took the bottle from the counter, uncorked the bottle and sipped it and said. 'Wow, you did a good job making it Lu-' turned around, stop mid-sentence and stood still looking at Lucas who was freaking out when he saw Ness with hearts in his eyes and backed up and asked. 'Are you okay Ness?' and was caught off guard by a hug and heard 'I love you.'

END FLASHBACK

"…and that when I screamed" Lucas explained everything up 'til now.

"Where's the bottle now?" both M.H. and Dog asked Lucas where it was.

"On the kitchen floor, why?" Lucas asked the two when he received a "No time to explain." As they ran into the kitchen and found the bottle on the floor unbroken, M.H. levitated the bottle to him and said "Quick to my office." And got a "Yes sir!" from Dog ran/floated to the office leaving Ness and Lucas alone. "Someone…Anyone …Help."

?

W.B.336: Well hope you enjoyed it.

Tim: I sure did

W.B.336: Great see ya'll next time, Bye!


End file.
